Jerec
Jerec is the main antagonist of Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. He was a male Miraluka Jedi Master and a Jedi Archaeologist who turned to the dark side and served the Galactic Empire as an Inquisitor during the Galactic Civil War. Overview Jerec was originally the apprentice of Jocasta Nu, who was also a Jedi archaeologist until he became one himself. He was tasked with locating and preserving ancient knowledge for the Jedi Order and was versed in the vast ancient knowledge of the Jedi's past, especially the past of the Sith. Jerec became a Jedi Master eventually and served as one during the Clone Wars where he was sent to the Unknown Regions in search of further knowledge when Order 66 was executed and the war abruptly ended. Upon his return, he was quickly apprehended and turned into an Inquisitor for the newly formed Galactic Empire. Afterwards Jerec became a powerful Inquisitor and one of the best warriors in the entire empire. He was one of the most powerful Dark Jedi in the Imperial Military and Inquisitorius, but was secretly aligned only to himself. Jerec himself craved power and even sought to take the empire for himself. One of his chief obsessions was the Valley of the Jedi on the barren world of Ruusan, where he wanted to find it as a means of acquiring the vast amounts of force power that the ancient Jedi sight had held. Even after the death of Emperor Palpatine at the Battle of Endor, Jerec still pursued the valley and even formed a group of seven Dark Jedi to aid in his quest. History Background Jerec was born somewhere in the galaxy on an unknown planet at an unknown date during the final years of the Galactic Republic. He was a Miraluka, a near-human species who was inherently blind, but had the ability to "see" thanks to the ability of Force sight. Jerec wore a blindfold over where his eyes should've been throughout his life like the rest of his kind, which contributed to the assumption that Jerec was simply a blind human. Jedi career As a child, Jerec was discovered by Jedi Archaeologist Jocasta Nu who took him into the Jedi Order due to his force potential and force sensitivity. Nu took Jerec into the Jedi Order and as a council member, she maintained and interest in the young Miraluka and made him her apprentice sometime before 49 BBY. A committed scholar herself, she encouraged Jerec to pursue for greater knowledge and understanding. Jerec was convinced and eventually developed a heavy curiosity for answers to all known questions as well as a deep sense of scholarly self-assurance and self-confidence in his own knowledge. Jerec's quest for learning had expanded greatly into learning physical disciplines, as he eventually learned and mastered the art of the ancient Makashi form of lightsaber dueling. Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Psychics Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Liars